THE MOST SUPER SMEXY SEXUAL NARUTO BDAY EVA!
by Ladii Random
Summary: YAOI! NARUTO, ALL ALONE IN HIS HOUSE ON HIS BIRTHDAY. HE BELIEVES EVERYONE FOREGOT UNTIL SASUKE SHOWS UP WITH HIS GIRLFRIEND, KIMIKO, WITH HER BLUE BLACK HAIR..RANDOM BLUE EYES...WATCH THIS LITTLE BIRTHDAY SURPRISE TURN NAUGHTY. OCXSASUXNARU! HARD YAOI


BYMXSASUKE: I KNOW THIS IS A WEIRD NAME BUT THIS IS A SPECIAL NARUTO B-DAY SPECIAL….. Enjoy!!

* * *

THE BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!!!

Warning this story contains mature yaoi!!!!!

SAsUnArU:

* * *

It was a cool October morning and Naruto was sitting in his bedroom sulking…

'oh all the days to come why must it be today' Naruto thought. Just as he started towards his kitchen he herd a knock on his door. 'I wonder who that could be'. Just as Naruto opened his door there stood his frienemy…. Uchiha Sasuke and his best friend Kimiko, who was holding something behind her back.

"happy birthday Naruto!!!!" kimiko expained as she held a orange white and blue icing cake up to naruto and ramen scented candles.

"thank you kimiko…. Teme…."

"hn happy birthday….. dobe" sasuke said looking to the ground. As Naruto took the cake from kimi's hands and placed it on the table, kimiko leaned over to sasuke and whispered something in his ear…

"look sasuke you have to tell Naruto how you feel before todays over"

"and if I don't…" sasuke replied

"well…. I might have to tell every fangirl in konoha that you love then and want them to bare your babies" sasuke's face turned pale and he started to twitch…

"…ok….. ill tell naruto."

* * *

So SmExY..... SaSuNaRu.... YaOi...... BiSeXuAl...

Later on that Evening

Kimiko, Sasuke, and Naruto were in Naruto's bedroom watching T.V when Naruto randomly comes out of the asking a question

"hey kimiko, sasuke I was wondering….. what does it feel like to be in love?" sasuke and kimimko looked out eachother and back at Naruto.

"why do you ask that Naruto" kimiko asked Naruto.

"idk…. You and sasuke seem to be a couple and-"

"Naruto….. kimi and I are not a couple… well not like that at least" sasuke interrupted

"w-what?" Naruto was confused.

"Naruto…. I …. I-" this time Kimiko interrupted

"sasuke is in love with you and I love the idea of having to gay bf's!!!!" naruto and sasuke was in shock!

"kimiko what, why did you tell him!!!!!"sasuke asked in a still shocked form

"you was taking foreverrrrrrrrrrrrr"

While kimiko and sasuke was arguing, Naruto was shaking a bit and then…

'thump' Naruto placed Sasuke down on his bed and gave him the most romantic kiss ever. Naruto parted sasuke's lips with his tounge and explored every inch of his mouth savoring the taste. Then Naruto pulled back and Sasuke was in shock as well as Kimiko.

"sasuke…. I-I… I love you sooooo much!!!!" and naruto and sasuke continued tounging. Naruto was unbuttoning Sasukes pants and vise versa. Slowly sasuke flipped naruto and peeled off his shirt. Sasuke gave off a slight chuckle and started to lick Naruto's neck, finding Naruto's weak spot he decided to start sucking there. There were moans coming from both Naruto and kimiko. Why kimiko… well that's because she's a yaoi head and that's her weakness. Anayways sasuke stared to trail kissed down Naruto's body until he reached his member (all partical of clothing lost from here including the yaoi head lol). Sasuke teasingly sucked on the head moving his hand up and down naruto's shaft causing naruto to gasp for air. Sasuke loved to hear Naruto's moans of destress and pleasure to he took in naruto's member even more. Starting off slowly Sasuke used his tounge to play with naruto's slit and use his fingers to massage naruto's nipples. Naruto couldn't take it anymore.

"t-te-teme…. I *moan* cant hold it in-"

"try and hold it in some more" sasuke pleaded

"but I cant teme" naruto complained

"neither can I" said kimi who was being fingered by sasuke too.

(yes Sasuke is bismexual… but more gay then straight-if that's possible-"

Sasuke didn't like all this complaining so he sped up the prosses it wasn't far until both Naruto and Kimiko creamed sasuke with their juices. Their maons filling the like smoke.

Now it was Naruto and Kimiko's turn to return the favor. Both of them fighting over Sasuke's now hard cock. Naruto on Sasuke's member while kimiko played with his ball and vise versa. Sasuke was trying his best to stretch both of his lovers the best way he could until Kimiko got up and took somwthing out of her bag. Anal beads and a dildo. She returned to sasuke and uke Naruto and handed sasuke the toy's.

"here this should help" kimi exclaimed returning to he job. Hehe. Sasuke slowly entered the beads into Naruto's ass and the dildo into Kimi's warmth, their voices vibrating on his member quickly triggering the release he needed.

Sasuke continued to streatch Naruto as he started to eat kimi out.

Little time skip

* * *

Happy b-day to you..... happy b-day to you.....

Naruto didn't know what was better, being the uke or the seme, cause right now he was getting a double penetration. Kimi on him and him on sasuke(idk). Sasuke was very dominant… he liked to do things the hard way. Rough. Very rough. But naruto couldn't complain he loved it the same goes for kimi, their best and probably only best female friend. You may think of it as wrong but right now they didn't care at all.

"t-teme….. haah, haah faster… FASTER!!!!" naruto complained he was past cloud 9, more like cloud 19.

"calm down Dobe, im going as fast as I can" sasuke retorted being close to his release. As for kimi she was at her peak. The thrusts going in deeper and deeper, rougher and harder every time. It was to much for the three.

"he-hey guys I think im gonna, im gonna *mmmmmmmmoooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnn!* kimi was the first to go being followed by naruto and Sasuke who came at the same time. (oh Naruto and sasuke is 13 kimiko is still 12) the feeling was so much for then the the all colleped of one another breathing heavily. Sasuke's hands trailed over his newly found lover and his "girl" friend as he tried to su,m up the only three words the could think of

"I love you….. I love you two so much"

Naruto and kimi smiled and said the same thing

"we love you too…. Sasuke"

"Happy birthday Naruto" sasuke and kimiko stated.

"yeah Happy Birthday" naruto said with a twinkle in his eyes.

* * *

oh shalala oh shalala

Later that week

'hm I wonder what sasuke kun is up to' a pinked hair konochi thought

She gracefully walked to sasuke kuns house and knocked on his door which was answerd by kimiko who had on one of sasuke's shirts and was in her panties.

'that should be me in sasukes shirt' sakura though

"hey kimi is Sasuke kun home?" she asked mindless

"yeah but we were in the middle of something, though…" kimi trailed off

'what does she meand by in the middle of something' sakura asked

"hey kimi who's at the door?" sasuke came down the staired with naruto following right behind both of them in their underwear.

"oh its just sakura"

'what the hell is going on?' sakura questioned her self

"would anyone like to explain?" sakura asked

Kimiko just looked at her "me naruto and sasuke were having a moment and you ruined it"

"what?" kimiko got mad "sasuke and naruto are both bisexual and we all go out and we were going to have sex!!!!" sakura was shocked and kimi smirked and slammed the door in her face.

'sasu-ke and n-n-aruto…… with kimiko!!!!' '**nooo we lost to the idiot and that emo yaoi fan!!!!'**

Back to sasuke and naruto

"now were where we" kimiko asked hopping onto sasuke and naruto.

* * *

bYMxSasuke: i hope you enjoyed that little three way oneshot. i tried my best with the lemon! If you want more Three-four ways sasunaru's please oh please review my story!!! please im new to this. yosh!!

* * *


End file.
